Dingo
|rank = Petty Officer 1st Class (E-6) |affiliations = Task Force Mako |status = Alive |image = |family = Ex-wife |weapon = LaRue OBR, FN SCAR, DD MK18 |appearance = Medal of Honor: Warfighter |voice actor = Jon Curry |voiceactor = Jon Curry}} "Dingo" is a part of Task Force Mako and supporting NPC in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. He is under-command of Voodoo and ally of Stump. He was voiced by and motion captured by Jon Curry. Biography Dingo joined the U.S. Navy SEALs in his youth and became a petty officer; prior he was married (and later divorced). He was transferred into Task Force Mako under Mother, Voodoo and Tom "Preacher" Walker. He also befriended Kyle "Stump" Hendrix as shown in their interactions together. Events of Warfighter Somalia Dingo first appearance in Warfighter is in the operation in Somalia with Marines Task Force Grizzly. Dingo and his unit sneak around the other side as Voodoo, Stump, Sgt. Wright and Sgt. Xaysana go the other direction. He doesn't appear in Stump's side, but is heard thought. Saving the Captain The mission has Task Force Mako assigned with saving a merchant vessel's captain from three Somali pirates holding him hostage in a drifting lifeboat. Voodoo, Dingo and Stump wait for the time as the trio assassinate the pirates. Saving the Captain, a mission accomplish. North Yemen Task Force Mako is sent into the Yemen Mountains to raid an Al Qaeda fortress to find PETN. The team arrive in MH-6 Little Birds and raid the fortress. Taking out many enemy-fighters, they reach deep into the fortress and find supply of PETN. Dingo, Tick and other seamen leave the cave, not wanting to blow as Voodoo calls them "chickens shits". Sarajevo After Mother and Preacher were captured during the operation Dubai. Task Force Mako is sent to Sarajevo to find Stovan Bosic who supported American forces during the Bosnian and Kosovo Wars but changed due to his greediness. TF Mako is accompany with Task Force Atlas GROM Greko, an old friend of Voodoo's. Both Task Force's eliminate Bosic's henchman and subdue him when he tries to escape. Capturing Sad Al Din A freighter ship was seen passing through Pakistan waters, Task Force Mako was sent to stop the ship (preassembly carrying PETN). Task Force Mako eliminated threats and saw a unknown target running to the deck room, they find Preacher and an wounded Sad Al Din. Preacher tells of Mother's death and Mako takes Sal Al Din into custody. The Cleric Task Force Mako was sent to capture/kill The Cleric, Dusty accompany the frogman into The Cleric's compound. During the operation, Voodoo and Preacher found The Cleric and his information, Preacher killed The Cleric when he was about to commit suicide (with Voodoo and Preacher) with C4. Aftermath After the operation, Dingo and other seamen appeared at Mother's funeral and left after it was over. Behind the Scenes Appearances Trivia *He has a thick Southern accent, possibly hinting his place of origin. *He appears to dislike his ex-wife since he tells Stump to give her the finger if he ever dies. Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters Category:Americans Category:Males